Righteous Strike: Showdown under the Orange Star
by Serious Distraction
Summary: Watching from the afterlife, Negi Brunestud observes as his friend continues a battle with an old nemesis. They don't realize that his friend's adventures will lead to Wars World the place where their entire adventure began. Please Read, Relax and Review


Disclaimer: Advance Wars and other properties are **NOT** owned by me. They are owned by their own companies, publishers, etc. Here is a list as of now:

Advance Wars - Intellegent Systems, Nintendo

Prelude: Soldier's Generation

My name is Negi Brunestud. I am a 28 year old teacher's assistant in Philosophy. I was working on my Masters, so I can obtain more money in a post-apocalyptic world. The world endured a World War for resources, and a Worldwide Civil War for new political power. Afterwards, the Earth was desolated and focused on building societies. With a lack of educators to teach the next generation, I saw the opportunity to join the educational field.

Then some unexpected events happened to me. I was wrongly accused of assisting a professor who happened to be a notorious crime lord. My wife was raped and found dead in our kitchen, my house burned down, and I was framed for the entire ordeal. Shortly after, I was fired from my job and sentenced to be in exile in a far distant planet in space.

We were launched into space in a prison space shuttle the size of an airbus; despite its size the holding cells within it were the dimensions of Japanese Capsule Hotels. Along the way, I made friends with some of the neighboring prisoners and surprisingly one of the guards.

Despite sound relationships, I managed to get into some crummy ones as well, which caused some of my prison compatriots and me to be sentenced to space confinement. During our solitude, a riot ensued within the craft. The prisoners were freed and overwhelmed some of the guards. Obtaining weapons, the prisoners and guards fought until a guard fired a couple of shots from his gun. This caused the shuttle to implode itself from the inside out.

The riot destroyed the restraints that connected us to the shuttle causing us to wander in space for some time. Fortunately, a few of us were saved by the guard whom I became friends with back in the shuttle. Taken inside into an escape pod, I became acquainted with more captives as our ship landed into a nearby planet; technically another Earth which I will nickname Urth for better understanding.

Earth refugees came here to escape the previous World Wars. Our group decided to live peacefully in this new world. There was one setback: my guard friend would not allow us to leave our home. In other words, we were prisoners once again, only under his rule. Most of the convicts escaped; soon only two of us remained. We simply followed the wardens orders but he was lenient with us.

Our peace was later interrupted by the same convicts that had caused the prison shuttle to implode. By this time however they had become supernatural beings. It was as if comic book villains with superpowers had come to life to bring chaos in our dimension. We thought we were going to be slaves under their rule. At least that thought was weighing on our minds until, forgive my language, while dicking around me and my other pal developed powers of our own.

We began to plan our counter assault; first reclaim the jailbirds that escaped "indentured servitude," then attack the invaders. Overtime we reunited, assembled a small army and slowly battled the new empire. The war was long but the end was to our favor.

We became heroes of the Urth world; overnight success to the future of this new division was the result. Most of us became leaders and so helped rebuild the planet.

As for me, I gained freedom and lived a life of wandering and learning. Brotherhood was brief though. Once the world was rebuilt civil wars ensued. The cause was a political upheaval within all the countries. The citizens also placed blame on us, the heroes of the aforementioned war to win, in a sense, their freedom. Soon war erupted from within Urth; which reminded me of the Earth Civil Wars I recalled as a kid. We tried to converse in search of a way to cease the battles, but my comrades were soon killed. Only two of us remained, my former guard and I, but we were mortally wounded trying to escape the Red Star Rebels by jumping off a cliff into the ocean. We later 'died' and left the world.

The two of us entered heaven and we began searching for our missing company. After looking, we realized that their spirits still wander the Urth world; they wanted to be with their country and watch how it changed first hand.

The two of us proceeded to get acquainted with our eternal stay. Soon after we were summoned to the High Council. It seemed that our old nemesis had a secret affair, producing children. We were told that one of us was to get a second chance and finish the job in the living world. The person that acquired the second life was to be decided by combat. Using the time we had, we prepped up for our battle. When the time came, we went all out. However, during the event I secretly threw the match, allowing my friend to go back. After giving him some equipment and such, I watched him depart for life once more.

Now I view all events from above while spending time with my wife and three daughters.

As of now, Urth has ceased its civil wars and stabilized their governments. They soon went to conflict again; this time in a duel between countries and an outside invader. The planet gained an incredible reputation for the constant warfare that it was soon called Wars World. As for my friend, I think his journals will tell his part of the story. All I can convey is he has taken a back seat despite having the power to do the job himself. He has amassed an army that spans across the Planet Earth. I can only imagine what his subordinates will get themselves into.

-Negi Brunestud

* * *


End file.
